<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>third time’s a charm by shinozakis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340664">third time’s a charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinozakis/pseuds/shinozakis'>shinozakis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom, kang minhee - Fandom, koo jungmo - Fandom, minimo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinozakis/pseuds/shinozakis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a normal day for debate club president koo jungmo until he throws some interesting words at debate club member kang minhee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee &amp; Koo Jungmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>third time’s a charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 minutes.</p><p>jungmo had precisely 10 minutes left before the first bell signifying the start of his first class. yet, here he was in bed still clad in his black and white plaid pajamas. he sighed unknowingly loud and turned towards the window, his eyes squinting automatically as the bright sun rays pierced through his curtains. he was never late for class, hell he even arrived 10 minutes early on mondays. </p><p>jungmo sighs again and turns towards his beside table, unlocking it to check if he had any unread messages. </p><p>park serim<br/>
(HELLO?? we have a mock debate in like 4 hours where the hell are you)</p><p>jungmo squints his eyes at the message, his eyes yet to adjust to the brightness. once his vision clears up, he reads serim’s message once again and immediately bolts out of bed, scrambling to put on his uniform.</p><p>no wonder he woke up late, he was up all night preparing his speech for the mock debate. jungmo was debate president after all, people only expected the best from him so it was only right that he put in extra effort every time they had a mock debate. jungmo was the best at what he did. he delivered everytime and he never fails to amaze people. that is, until a certain kang minhee came into the picture. tall, skinny, and undeniably gorgeous kang minhee. the moment he walked through the the debate team’s room, jungmo knew he would not like minhee at all. minhee was overly confident, allowing him to be good with words; a trait that jungmo absolutely hated. aside from the overflowing confidence. jungmo hated the fact that minhee was good at debate, he hated the fact that minhee was catching up to him, and he absolutely hated the fact that he didn’t hate him at all. quite the opposite, actually.</p><p>jungmo arrived to school 10 minutes before the end of their last class. he was breathing as if he had ran a marathon, which he kinda did. he looked around before staring at his g-shock, deciding to wait until the next class.</p><p>“not so punctual now, are we?” he heard someone say from beside him. he looked up and immediately rolled his eyes. of course it had to be him. minhee snickers at jungmo’s reaction and stands right in front of jungmo, preventing the older one from escaping him. minhee raises his eyebrow and tilts his head, a thing he does that makes jungmo’s mind go crazy.</p><p>“can you move? you being tall is not an excuse to bully people.” jungmo deadpans, his eyes refusing to make contact with minhee’s. minhee moves aside, jungmo immediately moving to make his way towards his second subject. minhee grabs onto jungmo’s arm before he can leave, a move that made jungmo’s mind go even crazier. his mind was going haywire at this point.</p><p>“you look tired. did you spend the entire night preparing your notes for today?” jungmo scoffs at minhee’s statement and shakes his arm off the younger’s grip, minhee smirking in response.</p><p>“that’s none of your business, actually.” minhee rolls his eyes and prepares to rebutt jungmo’s statement, but jungmo is quick to run away before minhee can even open his mouth. jungmo runs as fast as he can towards his next subject, which was in the room literally two doors away from where they were standing.</p><p>minhee sighs as he stares at jungmo’s retreating body. “i can never win with him.”</p><p>the day goes by like a blur, jungmo seemingly forgetting everything that he was faced with except for the morning encounter with minhee. he only interacted with two people after that: serim and wonjin, who were also part of the debate team. the two were talking nonstop about the mock debate that was about to take place. on the other hand, jungmo’s mind was all over the place, quite literally, and he had no idea why. </p><p>“hyung,” jungmo turns his head towards wonjin, whose hand was waving right in front of jungmo’s face. “you look completely lost. did anything happen today?” and just like that, his mind drifts back to the morning encounter with minhee.</p><p>it was stupid. well, not really, but he thought it was stupid that he was so hung up over minhee. jungmo had never been that invested in a person, let alone his junior. jungmo refused to think that there was something about him, but there was literally something about him that made him think about minhee nonstop. maybe, it was the way he talked, or maybe it was the way he always won arguments, or maybe it was the way he looked at jungmo everytime jungmo had a rebuttal against his argument. all this in mind made jungmo unknowingly sigh to himself, causing wonjin to look at him weirdly.</p><p>“it’s just-“</p><p>jungmo’s words get cut off by the sound of the dorm slamming open, announcing someone’s arrival. the three turn their eyes towards the door and lo and behold, it was the person jungmo could not stop thinking about. jungmo rolled his eyes and turned towards his notebook, scrawling random spirals to distract himself from the fact that his heart was beating a beat or two faster.</p><p>“sorry, i wanted to make a grand entrance.” minhee says, chuckling right after. jungmo squeezes his pencil and sighs again, turning his body towards serim.</p><p>“hyung, tell him we have to start.” jungmo says, pulling at serim’s sleeves. serim turns towards the younger and nods, turning back to minhee.</p><p>“alright, since everyone is here, let’s start.”</p><p>the mock debate begins and jungmo feels his heart beating even faster. jungmo was the first speaker of the affirmative side while minhee was the second speaker of the negative side. he never chose the same side as minhee because he knew that he would never be able to beat him that way. jungmo sighs and stands, preparing to give the affirmative side’s opening statement. he is sat right across from minhee, which makes it harder for him to concentrate. he notices the way minhee looks at him, the same way he always does. jungmo turns away and fixates his eyes on his notebook.</p><p>he presents the opening statement cleanly, just as he would have wanted. he sits as soon as he finishes and keeps his eyes from minhee, knowing very well that he was probably staring. hyeongjun stands up and prepares to present the negative side’s opening statement. the entire time hyeongjun is talking, jungmo has his eyes on his hands placed on top of the table. his eyes never left his hands that he felt that he could have burned holes through them. jungmo only looks up when hyeongjun finishes with his side’s opening statement.</p><p>the exchanging of points begin and that’s when jungmo’s heart starts to pound faster, minhee was insanely good during this part. he was an expert at making people succumb to his argument, reducing them to his words and making them forget what they had to say. jungmo was careful enough not to present points he knew minhee had knowledge on, because only then would he be able to avoid minhee’s arguments. jungmo sat quietly as he listened to the debate club members exchange arguments, their words getting heated time goes by.</p><p>jungmo shifts his eyes towards minhee, whose eyes are focused on serim. jungmo notices the way minhee is listening to serim, his hands busy with taking down notes. jungmo falls into some sort of daze when he suddenly felt everyone’s eyes on him.</p><p>“hyung, you said something.” taeyoung whispered, nudging jungmo with his elbow. jungmo immediately fixes his eyes somewhere else, ignoring the fact that he had probably blurted something out on accident.</p><p>“what did i say?” jungmo whispers, sinking lower into his seat. he feels himself melt in a pool of shame, everyone’s eyes still on him. he refuses to look at minhee, knowing very well that he probably noticed him staring. taeyoung giggles while wonjin just sighs, standing up to divert everyone’s attention away from jungmo. wonjin presents another argument like jungmo hadn’t completely embarrassed himself and everything seemingly goes back to normal. </p><p>“the points you presented were completely baseless and not even in line with your main argument, i get that you’re trying to push some sort of agenda in order to come up with a conclusion but need i remind you that-“</p><p>“you’re not allowed to do that, you’re not allowed to invalidate our arguments.” minhee suddenly snaps, cutting wonjin off. wonjin rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to talk again. jungmo sighs for the nth time today and stands up, slamming his hands on the table in front of him.</p><p>“and who said you could butt in while wonjin is delivering an argument? you could’ve let him finish his argument.” jungmo says, a sudden surge of confidence seeping through him. everyone else stared at the two in confusion, completely dumbfounded at the random exchange.</p><p>“i’m sorry, who are you to tell me what to do and what not to do? this is a mock debate, jungmo.”</p><p>“don’t call me jungmo. we are not friends.”</p><p>“your name is literally koo jungmo, what the hell am i supposed to call you then?” minhee scoffs, rolling his eyes right after which makes jungmo’s blood boil.</p><p>“i’m just saying you could’ve let wonjin finish his point before butting in like the annoying little bitch you are!” jungmo said, a tad bit louder than usual. the room falls into silence and jungmo feels himself melt into another pool of shame. the room falls into a state of silence that was truly deafening, their breaths not even being able to linger that long.</p><p>“you talk so much for someone who can’t own up to their own words.” minhee mutters, putting his head down to shake his head before facing jungmo again.</p><p>“what? what are you saying?”</p><p>“i don’t know, everyone was probably too busy listening to serim speak they probably didn’t notice you saying my name while you were staring right at me.” the room falls into silence again, jungmo’s chest feeling tighter. so that’s what i said that made everyone stop and turn at me, jungmo says to himself. it felt as if minhee had knocked the wind out him, his ability to form coherent words suddenly disappearing.</p><p>“care to explain why you were staring at me? better yet, care to explain why you just had to say my name in the middle of a mock debate, knowing very well that my name has nothing to do with this debate. which by the way, you worked so hard on that you ended up missing the first class. but look at you now, you’re flopping and making a complete fool of yourself.” </p><p>jungmo stares at minhee in anger, his emotions at another level of frustration. before he can even think of a coherent and reasonable statement, his mind betrays him and he blurts out something completely crazy, “shut up before i kiss you!”</p><p>and for the third time that day, the room fell silent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>